In commercial settings, multiple computer enclosures are sometimes mounted in a vertical rack structure. This technique is referred to as "rack mounting," and is most frequently used with server-type computers that are accessed remotely via a network. Most rack structures include numerous horizontal slots or drawers in which computer enclosures are received, thereby creating a stacked arrangement of the computer enclosures.
Each computer in a rack has numerous cables associated with it (for example, a power cable and a network connection cable). In addition, numerous computers are housed in each rack. Consequently, managing the aggregation of cables in the rack can become a challenge.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved technique for managing computer cables inside a rack structure.